A Time for A Promise
by Tsukishou
Summary: SPOILER She returned her true name to heavens, and her life returned to the land. He met his end, heaved with sins, and compensate in the shadow of Netherworld. The land revived, continue to prosper without both. And yet, a single promise remains.
1. Contemplation and A Small Wish

_**Contemplation and A Small Wish**_

_I can't feel... my body..._

_Ah... That's right. I fought Onyx, the Inferno King._

_Mother... I'm sorry I couldn't protect our forest, our kingdom, and our people._

_If only I was stronger, maybe the land wouldn't be torched into ashes, and our forest would remain as beautiful as ever._

_But did you see? I managed to defeat Odin, and fulfilled my role as the world tree, defeating Onyx._

_Did I manage to make you proud? Was I able to become a great queen, just like how you used to be?_

_I feel so tired... so sleepy... so comfortable..._

_Mother, is this how you felt when you returned to our dearest land? Free from everything bounding your body?_

_If so, then maybe death isn't such a bad thing..._

_I've finished my role in this world, and the kingdom I lived to protect has already returned to land before me._

_I have but one thing left undone; fulfilling a single promise._

_I've done everything with my best, hoping that one day he'd show up just to pat my head and say 'well done'._

_I waited and waited, but until the very end, what I ever met was only a cold, lifeless body._

_And you said we'll meet again...  
_

_Liar.... You liar frog... You stupid frog... You liar, stupid little frog-head..._

_I hate you... I hate the promise you broke..._

_I hate the fact that we'll never meet again._

_I feel so tired... so sleepy... so comfortable..._

_Mother... Everyone... I will rejoin you soon..._

_I am welcoming death upon my body... And wishing..._

_For death to bring me to the place your soul rest, to be where you are._

_May we meet again, even in death..._

_Ingway._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

**A.N: This is just something I write for fun, and for the love of IngwayMercedes!!! It's kind of hard... I never wrote about dead *cries* characters before. I hope I got her character right... Did I make her go OOC? Sorry if I did. Welcoming criticisms. A review would be nice, and a beta check would be nicer :P**

**Not going to be a one-shot, yet I may just drop it on the way for the sake of laziness... **


	2. Regrets and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Odin Sphere and the characters.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Regrets and Memories**_

_So dark in here..._

_I'd never guess the stench of the dead would be this bad._

_The sinners and the cursed, both lurking around under the shadow's darkness. _

_So filthy. So sickening. So corrupted._

_Just like me._

_Heh... So this is the end of me, doomed to eternally be tormented in Netherworld._

_It's only a matter of time before I turn into one of those Geists._

_I wonder where everything started to went wrong._

_I remember how I abandoned mother, saying right on her face that I hated her, how I always ran and hide from my grandfather, and let Velvet be the target of his wrath._

_That's right. Maybe I've already gone wrong from the beginning._

_Even the one time I tried to do something right only led to the destruction of my own kingdom. And the man I once thought as a father had even betrayed me._

_The Cauldron... The power of Darkova... Everything..._

_Everything that I've done had only brought destruction to those I tried to protect, and grief to the ones I loved._

_I guess my life had always been cursed._

_I'm sorry, Velvet. I'm sorry for not being able to be a better brother._

_All I've ever done was disappointing and hurting you even more._

_I hope wherever you are now, you'll have a much better life than I do, and find happiness._

_Happiness..._

_I wonder if I would find one, had I chosen a different path._

_Would everything be different had I chosen to stay with you that time?_

_No use thinking about such hope now._

_It's so ironic. To think that the happiest moment of my life would be the time I spent as a cursed frog._

_You became a great queen, even without me around._

_Heh... What am I thinking? _

_I don't even deserve to be by your side. This filthy, corrupted soul had no place to be with such pure and radiant being from the first place._

_To think that I even promised that we'll meet again._

_Even if I waited thousands of years, I'm sure you'll never end up in a place like this, a place filled with the sinners and the cursed._

_But even so... Even if this is just my selfish wish..._

_Even in this despicable death, I want to meet you again._

_Mercedes._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**A.N: Not sure how I'm doing with this one. I have the vaguest picture of Netherworld. What happened to it after Odette and Gallon were gone? Anyway, a review will always be nice. Welcoming criticisms as always. Thanks for keep reading! Not yet complete.  
**


	3. The End of the Torment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Odin Sphere and the characters.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The End of the Torment**

"..................."

"Is he dead?"

"Stupid. Everyone's dead here. He must be just unconscious."

"....What do you trashes want?" The man opened his eyes, glaring coldly at the curious Geists.

"What the hell? Who do you think you're callin'...."

"Get lost." He stood up, emitting a dangerous air around him, as if he could rip them to pieces with just his glare.

"E-eeeeek!!" The Geists hastily ran in fear.

"Tch... Weaklings...."

He could feel his legs giving away. He threw his back to a big boulder behind him and slide down to seek shelter under the darkest shadow, hiding his body from the Halja that's been loitering around. "Damn... Looks like those Halja didn't hold their scythe back then." He could still feel the pain all over his body.

Every day, there's always a Halja lurking around in the shadow. And every time they found him, they would never let him escape their tortures. The wounds, the poison, the dark atmosphere of Netherworld, everything had made his body decayed more and more every day.

_How long has it been since I entered this cursed land?_

_I already lost count of how many times those Halja dragged my body to meet their torture._

_My body... I couldn't even recognize them anymore... This rotten, disgusting body... _

_Will this pain ever end?_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~_

"Take this!!"

"........!!"

The Halja landed another slash on his body. The pain was so immense he already lost the strength to even scream in pain. It had been the second torture today, not that he could count days in this endless night. The pain from the countless wound had made his body numb with pain, the poison from its attack eating him from the inside.

"You, who destroyed your own kingdom, took countless life, and scarred the land, feel the pain of your sin, despair from your agony, and receive the wrath of our scythe!"

Countless, countless of times had he been reminded of his crimes. He knew with all his heart and body that he deserved all these. He would never forget, they would never let him. But the pain, the agony, the despair, had all made him almost lose his mind. Often he wished for his body to just wither away, gone forever so that no scythe or poison could harm him anymore. But he knew, deep down he knew that his sin were far too great for him to ever wished for such freedom.

By the time the Halja finished with his body, his body was far too sore to even budge a finger. He lied down, unable to move, searching for the slightest comfort from the cold ground. How he'd love to cry in pain and feel cold tear on his parched cheek. But both his tear and blood had long left his body, leaving him but a dry, decayed body.

_I only got...what I deserve..._

_No use in complaining and praying for everything to stop now...._

_No... I must hide and rest... at least until the next Halja find me..._

_But my eyes... feel so... heavy..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~_

"...sorry...son..."

_What?_

"Please...forgive...this useless father..."

_Whose voice was that?_

"You destroyed the kingdom you loved, just to save this worthless life...."

_That voice...Could it be...?_

"And what I ever do was betraying your hope. Never even once had I act as a good father for you..."

_Damn... Can't open my eyes..._

"That's why this time; I'll save your soul no matter what. Let me take burden of the heavy sin you bear for me."

_What is this feeling?_

"Return to the world above, and live a better life. A bright, happy life."

_I can feel the pain leaving me... so light... so warm..._

"Live with no regrets, and when you return to heavens, tell your mother and sister that I always love them."

_I can see a light..._

"May you find happiness, my dear son."

_Father..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~_

Cornelius entered the room, approaching the bed where Velvet rested. He caressed her wife's forehead lovingly, watching her as she sleep peacefully. Feeling the warmth of his hand, she opened her eyes slowly. "...Cornelius, is that you?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. And so is the baby."

He turned his eyes to the little baby, sleeping soundly beside her mother. He gazed at the small miracle in awe. This new life is the living proof of their love.

"Just like you said, we have a wonderful, healthy boy." He said as he held his baby for the first time. "He looked just like you. His face... His hair..."

"Yes. I can feel him when he was inside me, a nostalgic feeling, like I have known this small life for a long time."

She reached out her hand to the baby in his arms. She could feel the warmth of the life she just gave birth to. "Let me hold him."

"Are you sure? You must be still very tired."

"I'm fine, Cornelius. I want to feel that nostalgic feeling again."

"But..."

"Cornelius, please."

He sighed and gave up, handing the baby over carefully to his mother's arms. She hold him tenderly, lovingly caressed his head. She kissed his small forehead, and a strong feeling came to her. "I have no doubt now. Being twins for so long, this feeling can't be wrong." Tears started filling her eyes.

"Cornelius, this is him."

Cornelius looked a bit shocked for a second. But the shock in his eyes quickly replaced with a warm look. He knew, even if not as strongly as her, he knew that the small life he just carried in his arms had the very same soul as the man he once fought. He wipe the tears from her cheek, and looked at the baby, born from their love.

"Then I guess, we won't find a better name for him."

"Yes... Welcome home, Ingway."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A.N: So, how did I do with Ingway's character so far? This is how I imagined Netherworld. Did I make things sound too impossible? Well, I needed a way to make him happy, didn't I? Not yet complete. Please keep reading. Reviews and criticisms will always be welcomed. **


	4. The Day the Forest Glow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Odin Sphere and the characters.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Day the Forest Glow**

_Do you know?_

The wind blew his blond hair. He inhaled the fresh air of the morning forest, enjoying the chilling sensation of the breeze.

_The forest was once radiant, shining with a mysterious, magical glow._

He rested himself against a big tree, drawing in the peaceful atmosphere around him. He could hear birds chirping and some small animals rustling around. He let out a peaceful sigh.

_Even though rare to human eyes, there was once a race living in one with nature._

He didn't have to worry about being attacked by some wild animals. He never had. He always found a spot where he could just lay around, unnoticed by other lives in the forest.

_The race was so beautiful, so graceful, as if they weren't from this world._

And every time he came to this place, he would always remember, of one of the tales her mother used to tell him every night. A tale of the lost race.

_They protected the forest, lived in harmony with it._

He didn't know whether his affection to the forest was because of the tale, or the other way around. All he knew was that he was attracted to both.

_They were... The Fairies._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~_

"Ingway, are you there?"

He could hear his mother calling him from afar. He quickly ran to the source of the voice, swiftly passing through the forest. As his mother came to his view, he slowed down his pace, silently sneaking behind her. His hands were just a few inches away...

"Taking a stroll in the forest again?"

He jumped back, unconsciously pulled his hands back. He was sure that he didn't make any sound. His mother turned to face him, frowning as she did so. He gulped. His mother in a bad mood was never good news.

"You skipped your magic lesson. Again." She crossed her arms and glared at him, demanding reasons. He turned his eyes away, unwilling to meet her glare.

"I was just… getting some fresh air. Besides, I can use transformation magic just fine." He reasoned to her. But her glare was only getting more intense.

"Having power from the beginning doesn't mean you don't have to learn how to use it. You need to learn the responsibility that comes with it, and learn how to carry it well. You never know when you'll repeat the same—" She quickly close her mouth with her hands, stopping the words from keep flowing out of it. He raised an eyebrow, expressing his confusion. But his mother quickly pulled and turned his body around, pushing him towards their castle before he could raise any question.

"A-anyway! Run along now, and start reading some of those history books I gave you. And I don't want to see you running away from your study again!" She said as she kept pushing his back away.

"Okay, okay. No need for the pushing anymore, okay? Seesh..." And he walked away hastily, avoiding another push from his mother.

Velvet sighed. How could she carelessly lose herself like that? To think that she had almost revealed the darkest memories of her son, which he probably didn't even remembered. She watched his back as he ran toward their home.

It sure felt strange to see how the one she used to call brother had grown to be her own son. She knew that his soul was definitely Ingway, but she never expected him to grow to be exactly him. His looks, his magic skills, his way of talking, and even his pick of clothes. It was all so... him. The only difference was that he now didn't remember even the slightest of his past life, and that he was now her son. Years had passed and every day he had grown even more and more to be him, her one and only brother.

She was scared. Afraid that one day, his dark past would come and haunt him again, wiping out the smile from her beloved son's face. She had discussed this with Cornelius, and he would always hugged her, telling her that everything will be okay, and that they'll both be there for him, shall he really come back to be the Ingway they once knew.

And she knew, that day would come, sooner or later.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~_

He took another glance at his surrounding before making another dash towards the forest. He hid under the thick shadow of a big tree and rested his back against it. After making sure no one noticed his absence and came after him, he continued with a slower pace, going deeper into the forest.

"As if I'd spend the whole day behind a desk..." He grinned as he walked away, not caring to even look back.

Soon, he found himself back at his peaceful little world, surrounded by a vast sea of trees. His surroundings were very quiet, nothing but the sound of the wind rustling between the leaves could be heard. He closed his eyes, listening to even the slightest sound around. The gentle wind's whisper was soothing, almost like an enchantment, calling to him...

_I've... always been... waiting...._

His eyes widened. He looked around, but found no one. He stayed still, searching for the small sound he was sure had heard. A few moments passed yet he heard nothing. Maybe he was only getting sleepy...

"_Find...me..._ "

He stiffened. The sound was very faint, but he knew that he wasn't imagining it. He unconsciously started to wander around, searching for the source of the sound.

"_I..am he..re.."_

He quickened his step as the voice got a bit clearer and clearer. He wasn't sure where he's going. Yet he kept on walking, as if he was guided by the forest itself.

"_Remem..ber...our promise..."_

As he arrived at the feet of an enormous tree, the voice stopped. The tree at where he had stopped was, by far, the tallest, the largest tree he had ever seen. Its branch stretched up to the sky, and its leaves overshadowing many trees around it. Its roots were very large and unyielding, holding it firmly to the earth.

He was observing the gargantuan tree when he saw something red flashed. He blinked, unsure of what he'd seen. He bent down to where he thought he'd seen the red flash. And there, stuck between the roots, he found it, a red crystal glowing dimly within the roots. He reached and pulled the crystal, but it was stuck rather hard to the tree. It took him quite some time before successfully pulling it without broking any of the roots. What he got was not what he had expected.

It was a black crossbow, with a red crystal stuck at the edge of it. He examined it, amazed to see the unusual weapon. The dim glow of the red crystal caught his attention the most. He touched the crystal, wiping it carefully. He was almost sure he had seen it before...

Suddenly, the crystal shattered into pieces, and countless phozons was released to the air. He jumped back at the sudden phenomena, unconsciously dropping the bow. He watched as the phozons swirling around on the air, slowly gathering into a sphere, until finally flashing a bright, blinding light. He shielded his eyes with his hands, and a different voice came to him.

_As one has wished, with these phozons, the Fairy Queen shall once again return to this land._

And the light was gone with the voice.

Confused, he opened his eyes slowly to see what had just happened. And there, right at where he had dropped the bow, stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. But it wasn't her unique clothes, or even her teal wings that had surprised him the most. It was the first word that escaped her small lips.

"Ingway..."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~_

**A.N: Very sorry for the very long delay of update!! _ So... What do you think of this one? This is an utter failure of my futile attempt of making the story make sense. I had but the vaguest idea of how fairies are born. Oh well... Please tell me how you think about this chapter. The next should be the last (and romance-filled!! Yay!!), unless I decide to write more about the love of Ingway and Mercedes. ;D**


	5. The Long Awaited Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Odin Sphere and the characters.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**The Long-Awaited Rendezvous**

The last thing she could remember was the sight of her forest, blazing brightly into ashes, the defeated figure of Onyx, and his body, lying lifelessly on the scorching land. She couldn't really remember what happened after that. She was rather uncertain of what she saw. It feels like she was in such a long slumber, having a very peaceful dream. A warm and pleasant dream where she reunited with her mother and her people.

She was happy. She didn't care even if it was only a dream. So she continued her long slumber blissfully.

And she remembered a voice, a gentle, kind voice. A voice so small she had thought it was her own mind whispering to her. An honest voice that had brought her back.

_Are you happy?_

_Of course I'm happy._

_Are you satisfied?_

_Of course I am._

_Are you sure?_

_Of course..._

_Don't you have another wish?_

_....I do._

_Have it come true?_

_No..._

_So, are you happy?_

_...no.._

_Then go make that wish come true._

_But it would be selfish of me..._

_You, my dear, have all the right in the world to be selfish just this once._

_...can I...really...?_

_Yes. And now, say what you wish for._

_...I.._

"I want to meet him again."

A strange, yet honest, small conversation. And before she realized it, she was enveloped in a warm light. The bright light filled her vision, and she closed her eyes as she felt the warm light embracing her. And when she opened her eyes, she knew that she was no longer dreaming.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~_

She looked around, not recognizing her surroundings. A forest, a very familiar looking forest stood tall around her. No, it can't be... She was sure her forest was burnt into ashes by the flame of Onyx, and her along with it... Was she still dreaming after all?

Unsure of her own consciousness, she brought her hands to her face. She felt her cheeks. Warm. She pinched them. It hurt. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the fresh air of the forest, and then she knew. She was back. And she was not alone.

Could it be? It couldn't be possible. She still remembered his dead body. She remembered so well how cold his hands were when she touched them last time... It couldn't be... It's just not possible...

He was so close... And yet she was too afraid to do anything. She tried so hard to hold the urge to just jump straight to him, afraid that she was just being delusional and the vision of him might just disappear... But she had to make sure. She just had to. Please... Just once, let her call his name again...

"Ingway..."

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~_

He was astonished by the unique being before him. The figure almost looked like a normal human girl, except for the small pair of wings on her back, and her pointy ears. And—he wasn't sure whether he was just imagining it or not—even though very faint, he could see that she was gleaming with a dim light. And hearing his name came from the unknown creature made him even more astounded. Yet somehow, it sounded very nostalgic to his ears.

"Do I...know you?" is all he could manage to say in-between his amazement.

The girl looked confused after hearing his response for a bit. And after a moment of silence, her expression changed. He studied her expression after the shock had subsided. Was that sadness he just saw?

"Um... Could you be, a Fairy?" He asked, his curiosity get the best of him. And to his surprise, her expression saddened even more. He was taken aback as he saw tears started to build up in her eyes. Had he just offended her with his simple question?

"Don't you... remember me?" Her voice was very small he could hardly hear her. He could see how she was trying so hard to hold back her tears. A twinge of pain struck his heart as he watched her saddened face.

"I'm sorry... have we met before?" He asked, unsure of what to do. He was sure that he had never saw a fairy in his life, if she really was a fairy. But the more he gazed at her garnet eyes, the nostalgic feeling that he felt kept getting stronger and stronger. And yet, he just can't find her in his memories.

"So you really... don't remember about me..." She said, her face down. A pang of guilt struck him.

"Even though I always thought of you, always wishing to meet you again..." Her voice now shaking, her shoulder trembled. Seeing this heartbreaking sight, his feet unconsciously stepped forward.

"And now that we've actually met... you forget about me just like that..." He couldn't take it anymore. He reached his hands to her, the urge to hold her trembling body overwhelming him.

"How could you... you...!" He stood before her, hands ready to pull her into his embrace.

"You stupid frog!!" And she punched him on the jaw.

His vision blacked out for a second. Even though the punch itself wasn't very powerful, it was very accurate that he could almost feel his brain shift a bit.

"What the..?!" He almost snapped at the hit as he recovered from the shock. But he stopped as he felt another hit, much weaker this time, on his chest.

"Stupid...stupid frog..." She kept saying as she continued to hit his chest weakly, tears flowing from her eyes. "Stupid... Stupid..." He stayed silent, not knowing of what to do. He just watched as she continued.. He looked at her teary face, as she kept hitting him. A twinge of stronger pain struck his heart. No... Don't cry... Don't be like this....

"Don't cry anymore, Mercedes...." And before he realized what he was doing, he warped his arms around her small shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. Their eyes widen in surprise, both his and hers. Her, surprised at the sudden embrace, and him, surprised by his own words. They stayed like that for a while, both still shocked by his action and words. He didn't even realize what he had just said. The words had just slipped out his mouth faster than his thought. Did he just call her Mercedes?

"Ingway...?"

Her voice brought his mind back. He quickly pulled away and jumped back. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..! I was... I mean..." He fluttered embarrassedly, realizing his sudden intimate action. He looked at her, afraid that he had just offended her. To his relief, she had stopped crying, confuse now tinted on her eyes.

He turned his gaze from hers, hesitating before finally opened his mouth again. "I am very certain that this is our very first meeting. I am very sorry, but I just couldn't find you in my memory. But—" His words were cut as he heard a gentle fluttering sound. He quickly looked her way only to see that she was already midair, ready to fly away.

"You...You can't just hold someone and call their name and then say you don't know them, you stupid frog!" She shouted before turning away and flew deeper into the forest, away from him.

He stood still, amazed at her very sudden change of spirit. "What the...? Hey wait!!" It took him a few seconds before he finally snapped out of it and run after her.

He ran as fast as he could, chasing down the faint light of the Fairy's radiance. A lot of thoughts ran through his mind as he chase after her. How she just suddenly showed up in front of him... How she just suddenly hit him, cried on him, and left him angrily... How she kept calling him stupid frog... Stupid frog... He wondered why she kept calling him a frog...

He was so engulfed in his own thought while his eyes was fixed at the fairy's flying away figure that he failed to see that the ground was no more. When he realized it, his feet had already run through the edge of the cliff he had failed to spot. And the last thing he remembered was hearing her shouting his name...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A.N: Okay... so cheesy and crappy... Yes, just go on and tell me how miserable I do it this time. Seriously. Just tell me which part you hate it the most. The way I turned Mercedes into such a crybaby? The way I brought her back? The way I made Ingway into such an idiot that he'd jumped right into a cliff? Your pick. I'm happy enough just being able to write about some sweet moments of theirs, no matter how small it could be. And yes, I failed to end the story at this chapter. Please don't kill me for that. More fluffy chapter won't hurt. ...right? Anyway thanks for keep reading 'till now. And please, never forget that the cute little review button will always be waiting for your click. ;D**


	6. A Time for A Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Odin Sphere and the characters.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A Time for a Promise**

Why?

Why did she run away?

The thought filled her mind as she flew farther and farther away from him. She knew it was childish of her, running away after crying like that, and punching him on top of that. She knew she could have mistaken the person; he could be anyone but him. She knew meeting him again was too good to be true. She knew. But the tears just kept on flowing out.

She kept on flying away, as if trying to escape from the pain. She could hear his voice from afar, calling for her.

_No... Don't call me with that voice..._

_Don't call me with his voice when you're not him..._

She hesitantly turned her head, only to find only to find him falling off of a cliff she barely remembered had passed.

Her mind went blank. She quickly rushed to him, but her wings felt weak as the thought of losing him right in front of her eyes again occurred in her mind.

_Please heaven... Don't take him away again..._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~_

"_But wait!"_

_His feet stopped at her voice. _

"_I, I...I can't succeed without you..." _

_His feet felt heavy as he heard her pleading voice. But his mind was set. He had chosen his own path and he couldn't stop now._

"_....You're here for revenge?" He turned to her, reminding her of her purpose. He could see surprise filled her eyes._

"_What? Well ...of course..."_

"_You have your duties as a queen. And I have my own as well." He watched as her face saddened at his words, and a strange pain struck his chest. He paused as the urge to give her reassuring words became almost unbearable. _

"_I want to protect you, but I cannot grant this wish." _

_He must let her go, as far away from him, so that she wouldn't become tainted as well._

"_You're still indecisive, but you'll become an admirable queen." He spoke of the truth. As much as he would worry about her, she would always do great in her duties, even more than he had expected. Small and young as she was, he had faith that she will become a great queen by time._

"_That reminds me... You should go on alone." _

_He turned his back to her and walked away, determined to continue his own way and played the role he had chosen._

"_Wait! I don't even know your name..."_

_He stopped, trying hard not to look back again as he answered her._

"_I am Ingway."_

_He knew that the introduction wouldn't be of any use, as he had intended to end their meeting right away, never to make any connection to her again. But there's a small thought he couldn't disregard. Maybe, just maybe... After everything is over..._

"_...We shall meet again."_

_And he left her with his first and last promise._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~_

_Ah... I remembered now... _

_Mercedes..._

_Am I... dead?_

_I haven't told her... that I'm sorry..._

"...don't...!"

_I haven't told her... anything..._

"...don't leave me again..."

_I can't die now..._

_I will not... make her tear fall ever again..._

"You promised...."

_Yes... I have a promise... to keep..._

He slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry at first. He could feel pain all over his body, but the pain was soon ignored as his view became clear.

There she was, her head down while she sat beside him weakly, hands holding his tightly. Words he could barely hear came from her as tears flowing freely from her shut eyes. He weakly held her hand back, making her opened her eyes in surprise and turned to see him. He caught her cheek and wiped the tears with his free hand as she did so.

"Looks like... I can only bring tears... to your eyes..."

She shook her head hardly at his words. Tears flowed out even more as relief filled her. She could feel his hand, warm, and alive. He is alive, and that's all that matters to her.

"I'm sorry... that you have to wait so long..."

"Eh..?" She looked at him, unsure of what he was talking. Could it be...?

"Even though I'm like this...You still... wait for me..."

He raised his head with little strength he had, his hands pulled her small body into his embrace. He snuffled into her hair, feeling her warmth for the first time.

"We meet again, Mercedes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A.N: Okay...First of all, thank you so much to anyone who is still reading right until this chapter. And special thanks to fluffy-hamster-neko, JapanManiac, NancyLee, 13kuroineko, Paladins, Elz Durden, and Sheelos-Wolf who had kindly spend their time writing those very nice reviews. I love you all :D**

**This fluffy one was done with no re-reading, grammar-checking, etc etc. Sorry if there's a lot of mistakes or typos in here. And sorry again for the late update. Don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think of this one, if you have the time.**


	7. The Story of the Valentinians

**This one is oh-so-long(or short?) and oh-so-boring. It's more like an explanation chapter and full of conversation. I just want to try writing something like this. I had fun writing it though… As usual, this one is done without any re-reading and re-checking, so sorry for the typos and grammar-error. Blame my laziness :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Odin Sphere.**

* * *

**The Story of the Valentinians**

She straightened herself on the soft sofa, her neck stiff from anxiety. She could feel her heart beating slightly faster, nervous in the presence of the two humans in front of her. She threw a few glances to her surroundings, trying to inspect the view she rarely saw in her forest to lessen her anxiety.

Right in front of her was a small yet gorgeous tea-table, with comfortable and soft-looking sofas around it, and she was currently sitting on one. The room was comfortable and well-decorated; there was a beautiful painting of a lake surrounded by a forest, and a big hearth on the other side of the wall.

But all that wasn't able to take her attention away from the two humans that was sitting right across the table in front of her. She recognized one of them as Velvet, the one she had once battled to protect the Ring of Titrel. She glanced at the man who introduced himself as Cornelius, trying to figure out who he could possibly be, yet unable to find him anywhere in her memory.

"I want to thank you once again Mercedes, for bringing back Ingway." Cornelius spoke up, bringing Mercedes' focus back. "His wounds weren't grave, but it would have been fatal if he were brought back any later." His words were calm, but Mercedes somehow felt a huge relieve behind it.

"So, I assume from your story, you have no recalling of what had happened after your fight with Onyx, and suddenly found yourself in the forest and met Ingway?" He continued, disbelief clear in his voice. "Do you know a hundred of years have passed since that time?"

Mercedes could only shake her head. She really didn't have any idea that long of time had passed since she last opened her eyes. All she could remember was seeing her own memories, the voices she had heard, and the bright light before opening her eyes again. It was all so dream-like and made no sense that she didn't feel the need to tell anyone about it. She didn't even know what to say when they asked how she was brought back.

"All I know is that I had returned my name to heaven, which means death to us Fairies, and just came back after a century, and the barren land was green again." She chose her words, trying to make as much sense as possible. She felt her nervousness fade away as they talked.

Finding her courage once more, she asked the question that has been lingering in her mind. "How about you then, Velvet? I know I'd met you and Ingway back then, so how did you survive time? I know humans' lives aren't that long…" Especially after seeing Ingway lost his, she added in her mind.

Velvet closed her eyes for a moment, as if recalling something, before opening her mouth. "Mercedes, do you know of the Pookas?" Velvet asked her back, which was answered a nod of her head. She recalled seeing those rabbit-like vendors and maids.

"Long ago, the late king of Valentine created the Crystallization Cauldron, a weapon capable of consuming phozons - the life of the world - and reverting them into either weapons or energy using the Ring of Titrel. You must have heard of it, as it was the very cause of many wars and struggle between the races on Erion." Mercedes nodded in response as Velvet continue her story.

"After its creation, time passes, and many things happened in Valentine; most of which were bad things. And, as fate allows it, it became the very reason of Valentine's destruction, leaving the Valentinians cursed in a shape of Pooka. I, too, was cursed to be one after I used the Cauldron to prevent Erion's destruction. Cornelius was different though, as he became one because of a curse of none other than Ingway, my twin brother."

"In order to break the curse, we, the ones cursed into Pookas, spent great effort and time to collect all Valentinian coins, which hold a spell from King Valentine that can grant one wish. Hundred of years flew by as we collect them. After succeeding in collecting them all, we were given back our form just before we were cursed. And thus, we survived time."

Mercedes just stared at Velvet as she finished her story, eyes wide in disbelief. So the Pookas— or rather, Valentinians—all still live till today thanks to a curse? And all these time she had only thought of them as mere vendors and maids. Then something clicked in her mind.

"But then, how about Ingway? I saw with my own eyes his d-dead body. It was still clear in my memories, how he died as a human. Then how…." She couldn't stop her voice from shaking as she recalled the painful memory. She stopped, unable to find the words she wanted to say.

Velvet and Cornelius exchanged a confused look, before looking back at her. The two of them had no idea about her relation to Ingway at all. And it was clear that Mercedes had no idea of how they are related to Ingway now.

"Mercedes, do you mind telling me how you met Ingway before? About back before the Armageddon, I mean." Velvet asked, curious on how her twin brother could have any relation at all to the young fairy queen.

"W-well, I first met him when he was a frog. Then he helped me out a lot of time before he returned back to his human form and left me…" A smile escaped her lips as she remembered the short yet fun time with him.

Both Cornelius and Velvet smiled as they heard this. Velvet knew about the curse that was placed on her twin brother, and finally knew how he had broken it back then.

"You know, I once asked him when he was yet but a small child, about what he wanted to be when he grew up. And his answer was strangely amusing; he said he wanted to be a frog." Cornelius suddenly said, making Mercedes to look at her confusedly, unable to see the connection.

"At that time we just thought that his silly answer was caused by his young imagination. But now, I think back then he was unconsciously recalling to the days he spent with you, the days I believe had been his happiest moments in his previous life." Velvet added, smiling warmly at her.

Mercedes blinked at her last words, confused. Previous…life?

"Mercedes, Ingway did died back then, and was returned to this world from Netherworld, reborn. He is no longer Ingway, my twin brother, but my and Cornelius' son."

* * *

**A.N.: At first I was going to left Cornelius out of this one and make it just a conversation between Mercedes and Velvet. See how he rarely said a thing? XD And the frog-thing is kinda weird, but I just felt like I had to write it! The end is rather strange too… But it was getting kinda too long for me… **

**Anyway… Thank you all so much for keeping up with the story! I had meant to end the story at the last chapter(and stupidly forget to change the status to 'completed'…) so, sorry for the late update… But your reviews just gave me a flood of inspiration and motivation to continue!! Special thanks to Sheelos-Wolf, NancyLee, Elz Durden, and Dark-Lady-Hel for the reviews on the last chapter!!**

**Though this one is kind of boring, I hope you all like it and be kind enough to spend a little time to write a review! Coming up next: fluffiness all around!! (Now I officially had no idea when this story will end…)**

s


	8. Lost and Forgotten Memories

**Okay, actually, I didn't really plan to continue this one, and so the update is really, REALLY late, and I'm really sorry about that. Bet you didn't expect this, either. Very special thanks and love for everyone that has reviewed and read this story! Your encouraging reviews are what made me able to continue this story. Flame me if you like; I probably deserved it. **

**Prepare yourself; here comes the fluffiness!**…**or not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Odin Sphere, as if it's not obvious enough.**

**

* * *

**

**Lost and Forgotten Memories**

It was cold, pleasantly cold. The chilling night air felt familiarly comfortable against her teal wings. Diving through the darkness of the night was not something she used to do, but it did wonders in helping her calm her mind.

"_Mercedes, Ingway did die back then…"_

Velvet's words kept replaying itself in her head.

"…_He is no longer Ingway…"_

Again and again, Mercedes was reminded of her conversation with the Valentinians, and the complicated mixture of feelings that came with it.

_So he didn't forget,_ She thought. _He simply doesn't know…_

Her small feet gently landed on a high branch of a tree, and soon her back was leaning against the sturdy tree. She looked ahead as she sat on the strong branch, taking in the view of the dark forest surrounding her.

This was her home, and yet it wasn't.

The same forest and yet so different. The forest that was once so radiant, even in the darkest of night, had now rendered into a normal forest, as dark as any normal place would be under the night's blanket. Only the starry sky stayed the same. Only her memories of the forest stayed the same. Only _she_ stayed the same.

Only her.

Years, decade had passed and changed the world. So why did she return, staying the same as she was a hundred of years ago? Why did she return with the memories that will forever stay as memories? Why did she return with _him_ in her memories, when he did not?

Complicated feelings and thoughts filled her, and she was lost in it. To who now should she turns to in her confusion, now that every one she knew and loved was gone? She wanted to cry but she didn't feel sad. She wanted to be grateful for being brought back to life, but she didn't feel happiness. She was simply…_confused_.

Thoughts and feelings that was alien to her, tiring her mind every time she was lost in them. The night breeze washed over her, and the silence of the forest was inviting her into a peaceful slumber. All she needed to do was closing her heavy eyes….

"Found you."

She snapped out of her drowsiness as a familiar voice was heard. She looked to the ground below her, and found the man who had been haunting her mind standing just a few feet from the tree on which she was sitting on.

Ingway.

"Taking a night stroll?" She could hear him asked from below and realized that he was now swiftly climbing up the tree. It wasn't long before he was already standing on the branch just next to the one she was on.

She looked away and gave a silent nod in her reply, somehow not feeling ready to face him just yet. She wanted to ask why he was here, and yet she just couldn't seem to find her own voice.

"A night stroll is nice every now and then, but the forest at night might not be as friendly as it is at day, you know." A warning, she recognized. "Not that I could talk about dangers when I'm the one covered in bandages."

His last statement successfully gained her attention, as she quickly turned her gaze to him. With their close distance, she could now see the bandages that were warped around his head and right arms, and even some cuts on his face.

The remains of what the last accident did to him.

Guilt washed over her again, as she had blamed herself wholly as the cause of what had happened to him. Almost twice she lost him right in front of her eyes, and she couldn't bear the thought. She floated gently and reached out her hand, carefully touching the bandages covering his forehead.

"…I'm sorry." She said weakly, almost like a whisper.

Ingway was silent, dazed as it was the first time he had seen her in the night's shade. He knew that she was nothing like humans. She was a fairy, a being belonged to a long lost race. And yet, he couldn't help but to be dazed by her soft radiance.

He had watched her as she dived through the night sky. The way she floated so gently, the way she glowed when the whole world succumbed to the night's darkness, truly a beauty that didn't belong to this world. Truly like nothing he had ever seen.

"…Ingway?" Her sweet voice was heard.

And yet, nostalgic feelings kept overflowing him every time her voice called his name. As if he had known her before.

_As if he had known her forever._

"You… So you truly _do_ exist. I never thought I'd meet with a real fairy." He said as he caught her hand in his, making sure that she wasn't a mere illusion.

It was a simple comment, and yet a pang of sadness struck her as she was reminded of the fact that she had wished to be wrong: the fact that she didn't exist in his memories. But then, what had happened when he had called her name? Was it just a fleeting illusion when he had spoken of their old promise and held her?

Disheartened as she was, she slowly pulled her hand back, releasing herself from him and floated away. He was Ingway, and yet he was not.

Silence was heavy as she refused to look at him again, and instead just fluttered around, feeling the breeze of the night.

"You're avoiding me." His voice broke the silence, flat as he stated his thought. "Why?" He asked, his tone demanding answers as he watched her floating around.

Her wings stiffened as she heard his question, making her floating still mid-air; her back still facing him. "…What are you talking about?" She tried to sound indifferent, yet the slight quaver in her voice betrayed her.

Heavy silence once again hung in the air, as one tried so hard to act calm and the other carefully read his company's acts. The first to break the silence was the later.

"You looked away when our eyes met; turning away on the sight of me, and now you won't even face me. I think you know more than enough about what I'm talking about. " He stated, sounding almost impatient as a cynical tone escaped him.

Her heart throbbed as his words rang very true. True that for the past few days she had stayed with the Valentinians—Velvet and Cornelius had insisted her to—Mercedes had half-consciously tried to avoid any unnecessary contacts with him, if not almost ignoring him completely.

She was afraid, afraid of many things. Afraid that she would be reminded by the harsh fact, afraid that she wouldn't be able to manage her own feelings, afraid that she would unnecessarily reveal his past. After all, she _might _have been a part of the past he had wished to leave behind.

Yes, though as much as she'd hoped he would remember of their time together, of their promise, she was afraid that—though the chances were slim as it was—if he was to remember his past, it would end up hurting him instead, breaking his present life, his present happiness. And so, in her own way of trying to protect him, she had been trying to hold back and refrained herself from getting too close to him.

"I'm not." She denied, a bit too strongly than she intended to. "It's just… your imagination."

The last thing he had wanted to hear: lies. No matter how hard he had hit his head, he _couldn't _be _that_ delusional. Though he didn't understand why, he grew even more impatient as she kept looking away. In one swift move, he reached out and caught her hand again, pulling her to him so that she was finally facing his way.

"You know me, right? Even before we first met." He said as their eyes finally met, remembering how she had called his name and cried on their first meeting. Or was it really their first? "And I knew you."

Surprised by the sudden force, she quickly looked away seconds after their eyes met, trying to struggle her hand out of his grip but to no avail. He had tolerated with her strange behavior long enough and now he needed answers.

"You're… wrong. As I said, you're just being… delusional." She tried reasoning her way out, shifting uncomfortably as she lied away. But he was not in the mood for petty act.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me that the tears from that time were just my imagination too." He said, fiercely as he grew impatient.

She was at loss of words, unable to think of any logical reasons without revealing the truth. And then that feeling overflowed her again; the exact feeling she had felt when she had seen him again after a hundred of years had passed, when she had believed that he was forever gone.

He was there, right in front of her, so close to her, alive. And yet, he was not him, no longer the man that she had cared for back then. Her hands trembled as fear filled her. In the world where she no longer had a kingdom to rule, no people to protect, no home to return to, no one to turn to, she felt so lost and helpless.

So _alone._

"I…" Her weak voice was finally heard, wavering as she tried hard to fight back her tears. "What am I….supposed to do?"

Her voice, trembling as her hand was, made him realized that he had almost lost his temper. He loosened his grip; a pang of pain struck him as he watched her tremble. They had just met, so why did he worry about her so? Why is it that every time he looked upon her feelings of lost and longing struck him so? As if she was always a part of his memories, a dear part that he seemed to have lost somewhere, an important part that he shouldn't have forgotten. And yet, no matter how much he searched, he just couldn't find her in his memories.

"I…" His heart was set, determined as he softly lifted her chin and gazed upon her hazel eyes. "I will definitely find you in my memories."

* * *

**A.N: I don't know about this one… It's been so long since last I played the game so the mood is kind of…not right. And I know Ingway is OOC here, but that's because he is indeed currently not the Ingway we all know and love. Think the story is getting too sweet? Too fluffy? Need more action? Or maybe more fluffiness instead? Don't hesitate to click the review button and send your critiques! ;)**


	9. Of Feelings And Thoughts

**To actually find that some people out there still read and wait for this story, I am truly touched :")**

******Special thanks for those who reviews, as always. And I want to apologize for the veeeeery late update, but I'm sure you're not here to read useless reasoning so, here's chapter 9!** I might not be the best writer, but you guys sure are the best readers ;)

** Well then, less talk, more story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own no Odin Sphere. How sad.**

* * *

**Of Feelings And Thoughts**

"So we meet again."

Mercedes could almost feel the grin in the male's tone, even though she didn't bother to turn to look at the voice owner. Leaves and branches of the tree she currently sat on rustled, telling her that her new company was climbing closer. Her heart beat faster with every step the blond male took, though she tried to look indifferent. As this 'coincidental' meets of theirs were getting even more frequent, she seemed to get better at hiding a racing heart.

"I see you've stopped running away." The man's voice once again heard, this time even much closer than before. Mercedes pouted at the words 'running away', glanced once at the man before returning her gaze to the clear sky.

"As I say many times before; it was only your imagination. I did not run; you think too highly of yourself sometimes." She reasoned, though it was true that her second reason of why she spent most of her time in the forest was to avoid him. The first was simply because she felt more at home in the natural site compared to anywhere else in the Valentinians' castle.

"And that the tears from when we first met were a mere trick of my own vision? I think not." She blushed at the mention of the short yet eventful meeting, while he simply chuckled.

"T-those tears were…" She paused; a sudden pang of pain struck her heart as she remembered. "…not…meant for you."

At her second denial, his expression darkened.

"'That so…"

Awkward silent filled the air, as she once again refused to look at him. She wondered, after a moment of silence, if she had said a bit too much. And yet, her stubbornness kept her from turning around, and so the unwanted silence continued for some moment.

Amusement now gone from his expression, Ingway frowned at the fairy's fluttering wings, now pissed at her too often silent treatment.

"This 'Ingway', the me that I had yet to know about," He spoke up again, and could almost swear that fluttered a bit faster at the mention of his name. The sign of a reaction brought back his playful grin. "How did he—_I _used to be? Perhaps I could remember faster if you tell me."

And just as he wanted, the fairy finally turned around, though with an expression he couldn't quite read. The two now stare at each other, one with an expectation for an answer.

Mercedes now honestly didn't know what to answer him. The casual mention of the topic was all she needed to remember the short moments they had spent together a century ago, and gazing at the same—yet different—eyes only helped the memories and feelings got stronger. His egoistic and demanding self, his sometimes-cold, yet encouraging words that had helped her countless time before, his own way of showing his care, his effort to protect her even in the form of a helpless frog…everything. There were so many things she could—_wanted_ to talk about, but in the end, she decided to choose different.

"No." She finally answered, though not with the answer he had waited for. "I won't tell." She refused, sticking out her small tongue as she did so.

Ingway's eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected reaction before changing into an annoyed look, but her decision didn't seem to waver at his change of expression. "Hmph," he sounded his disappointment, and was about to turn away before he felt a pair of small hands on both his cheek, holding him in place. Before he realized it, her face was just an arm length from his.

"But I shall give you this one small hint." Her words were clear as crystal, yet his focus could hardly gather at the sudden touch. "I love you, then and now. I always do."

Her eyes now glassy with tear, as feelings that were built over her lost years now overflowed her. In this world where she had no one else to hold onto, she knew that her only reason of coming back was her feelings for him. Try as she might, she could no longer fought her own feelings. And this time, she had decided to tell him before everything was too late; one lifetime regret was more than she could handle.

"I'm so sorry. Even if…Even if you ended up hating me for making you remember, I couldn't help but pray that you will."

He was stunned at first, at loss of words at the sudden confession. But as he felt the hand that lightly caressed his cheek began to tremble, he soon snapped out of his daze. In one swift movement, he cupped her hands in his.

"Don't worry," he said; gently pressing the small back of her hand to his lips. "I will."

oOo

"How are Ingway's lessons going, dear?"

A heavy sigh answered Cornelius' question, as he smiled lovingly to his beloved wife's tired look. Velvet took another sip of her tea, and put down her cup gently before staring of to the distance, sending a worried look the forest that faced their balcony.

"He's more than often missed them deliberately, and went off somewhere in the forest instead. Like today." Another sigh came from the same lips. "I wonder from whom he inherited such playfulness."

A short, delighting chuckle came from the husband, and Velvet could feel a warm squeeze on her hand. Cornelius had warped his hand around hers, before he continued with his comment.

"Let him have his freedom. We both know that he deserves much happiness that he had missed in his previous life." He said reassuringly, yet the mention of her late brother only added grim to her expression. He gave another reassuring squeeze to her hand before he continued, "And I guess that is what had been bothering you so?"

Velvet turned her worried look, and finally met with her husband's dark blue gaze.

"I cannot help but worry, Cornelius. Especially since…" Her voice trailed off, leaving her words hung up in the air. The end of the sentence was never spoken, but both knew well what the Valentinian Queen had meant; the return of the Fairy Queen, a trigger that had seemed to fasten the awakening of the late Ingway's memories.

"He once told me of his dream, dear. A dream of events he didn't remember ever occurring, and yet it felt so real, he said. Mostly nightmare that he didn't remember much, but now they are getting more and more frequent, it seems. He never told me again ever since, but I just knew he still had them even now."

Words of worry just kept flowing out as she started. Velvet was scared, scared that her son would suffer from sins that he had not done, scared that her brother would still shrouded by regrets and darkness even in his new life shall the memories _did_ come back. She had failed to protect him once, and the thought of repeating the same failure torment her so.

"…I'm scared, Cornelius. What if…What if we should have prevented him from remembering?"

And with that last question, she bit her lower lip, preventing more dark words to flow from it. More than a hundred of years had she lived, yet no wisdom in such long age could help her ease her motherly worries.

"That, my dear, is not for us to interfere." Cornelius decided to speak up; offering words of comfort as he always do whenever the same subject came up. "It is only for Ingway himself to decide, whether he wanted to remember or not. He will be alright. He is strong, and stubborn, like he used to be. And more importantly, unlike before, he had us, and Mercedes."

Velvet gazed back at her husband's soft eyes, silent for a moment before finally giving a small smile of approval. She gave a small nod, and returned her gaze towards the vast forest, this time with a look of hope instead of worry.

"Yes, and we shall pray for his—_their _happiness."

oOo

"…frogs."

"What?"

"Frogs. You know, those green, four-legged little creatures. Do you, uh, fancy them?"

The winged female raised an eyebrow, sending a curious look at her blond companion. A moment of silence filled the air as her hazel eyes stared; her mind trying to figure out where this random question was leading to before giving her answer. _A result of his returning memories?_ Her mind wondered as her eyes brimming with glints of hope.

Cool breezes blew between the leaves, sending pleasant chills to the two different creatures that sat next to each other on the tall tree, but none gave attentions. It was another day spent in the forest; a routine that just naturally became frequent to both. None said any promises to meet between the trees, and yet they always managed to find each other there.

"No. I hate them." Her answer was honest; she was never fond of those slimy, possibly-poisonous creatures but one. "Why ask?"

Now it was the male blonde's turn to fall silent as—though he had expected the curious young-looking fairy would ask back—he wasn't quite sure of the answer himself. There's a reason behind the seemingly random question, of course. He just didn't know how to put it into the right words—without having her giving him strange looks, or even laugh at him.

"Nah," He finally said. "Just a random thought."

* * *

**This one felt more like random cuts of different chapters put into one, but I just had to fit these bits in. Yeah, I have no idea what I'm talking about. It's 4 in the morning and I haven't slept at all. I can't think straight. Your nice reviews are what kept me going with the story; I can only say that much. Criticism will, of course, be loved. For now, I need my sleep x_x**

**P.S: on a special note for Prinx; sorry for the lack of action in this update. Another chance in the next chapter, perhaps? *winks* Let's just hope I could fit some actions into this (hopefully-not-)getting-way-too-fluffy story...  
**


End file.
